


Finding Peace

by heeroluva



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpectedly Haldir finds love with the Sindar Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iavalir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iavalir/gifts).



> Written for [](http://iavalir.livejournal.com/profile)[**iavalir**](http://iavalir.livejournal.com/) for [](http://slashy_santa.livejournal.com/profile)[**slashy_santa**](http://slashy_santa.livejournal.com/)'s Valentine Exchange. Originally posted [here](http://slashysanta.com/eFiction/viewstory.php?sid=347). All mistakes are mine. Feel free to let me know if you see any. As always feedback is appreciated.

“Prince,” Haldir greeted, setting his papers aside as the Grey Elf entered their rooms.

A small smile crossed Legolas’ face as he chastised his stubbornly proper lover. “Melamin, how many times must I remind you that such formality is not needed between us?”

With an innate fluidity, Haldir rose to his feet and pulled Legolas close, resting their foreheads together as he said with a smile of his own, “At least once more, Prince.” Closing the small distance between their mouths, Haldir captured Legolas’ lips in a soft kiss, barely touching though not quite teasing. Legolas sighed against his mouth and his lips parted in an invitation that Haldir eagerly took as he deepened the kiss. They had far too little time to themselves as they helped to rebuild Ithilien.

As Legolas tugged impatiently at his robes and burning fingers slid along sensitive flesh, Haldir couldn’t help but remember how they’d come to be. Haldir was old even by Elven standards, but he was no Lord, holding little patience for such things. A warrior he was born, and as a warrior he would die as was the way of things. More oft than not, Haldir had forsaken the pleasures of flesh, having little patience for the games fraught with expectations that the young ones played. There were a chosen few that he trusted and considered mellon that asked no questions and welcomed him when the rare need fell over him.

But many of them were out of reach to him now, having traveled to the Halls of Mandos or crossed the Sea to the Undying Lands. Haldir had many excuses for how easily he let the princeling enter his bed with nary a protest. Haldir had long coveted fine weapons, doubly so if they were beautiful, and there was no denying that Legolas was both. Perhaps it had been loneliness or an escape from the realization that the horror and taint of Sauron’s rule still lingered despite his death. Or maybe Haldir saw a bit of himself in Legolas, how he once was, and wished to be close to that brightness and life.

Whatever the reason, Haldir did not regret his choice. It had come as a shock (and perhaps had bruised his pride), when Haldir became to the one to peruse Legolas. Perhaps his reputation had preceded him a bit too well, if Legolas’ leery response to Haldir’s attentions was any evidence. Slowly but surely Haldir had won him over through shared interests which were surprisingly plentiful. They discussed weapons and trained together, discussed literature, languages, and philosophy, spoke of loss and hope and longing. And slowly but surely, Haldir fell in love with the prince. 

Haldir’s mistress had seen his quandary as her court prepared to depart across the Sea. In her infinite wisdom, she’d released him from her service and bade him to follow his heart as he continued to protect this land and helped rebuild it.

“You seem far away, melamin,” Legolas said, breaking Haldir from his reverie as he finished with the fastening on Haldir’s robe. Pushing it off his shoulders, Haldir was left completely bare. 

“Just remembering,” Haldir said with a gasp as Legolas dropped wet kisses across his neck, and Legolas’ clothing rubbed tantalizingly against him.

As Haldir arched his neck with a shiver, giving him more access to the vulnerable area, Legolas raised his head and nipped at his ear. Taking delight in Haldir’s startled curse, he whispered, “Good memories, I hope.”

“The very best,” Haldir agreed as he tugged Legolas’ tunic over his head.

“Should I be jealous?” Legolas teased as he pressed their bare chests together, hardened nipples rubbing deliciously together.

Haldir laughed against Legolas’ lips. “Only a prince could be jealous of himself.” He laughed against at the small flush of color that graced his cheekbones, delighting in the response.

A small frown graced his face as he opened his mouth to protest, but all thought was lost as Haldir’s mouth settled over his, and his hands made quick work of the bulging lacings securing his trousers. With one last shove Legolas’s cock was surrounded by Haldir’s tight fist. Gasping as his legs pressed against the edge of the bed, Legolas yelped in surprise as he suddenly found himself falling backwards. However, his complaints were cut short as Haldir suddenly kneeled between his legs and swallowed him whole.

At the greedy little moans of pleasure his actions drew from Legolas, Haldir couldn’t help but chuckle around the flesh in his mouth, which in turn made Legolas keen and thrust upward, seeking more simulation. Haldir took great pleasure in how vocal his lover was, and have it never be said that he did not take care of him. With one hand, Haldir pressed low against Legolas’ stomach, stilling his movements, while the other dropped to cup his scrotum, lightly tugging on the loose skin there as he rolled the tight balls in their sac.

Seeing Legolas like this, so open and free, was a treasure Haldir could not believe he was lucky enough to possess. So often Legolas hid behind his mask of good humor, even when they were alone. They all had their defenses he knew, but in this at least, Legolas never had to hide from him. It had taken time, and gentle coaching, but once Legolas had let himself go, he was a sight to behold. Haldir never asked, and Legolas never said the words, but there were clues that a blind man couldn’t miss that hinted towards Legolas having been mistreated by someone close to him.

That Legolas had chosen to trust him, to burn for him, the one made from ice the tales whispered when they thought Haldir could not hear was a shock and a blessing, a gift from the Valar. When Legolas’ hands released their grip on the bedding and rose to clench in Haldir’s long hair in a way that was just this side of pain, Haldir knew he was close. Pulling back slowly, he slid his teeth along the length of Legolas’ cock, and that was all it took to set him off.

With a keening cry, Legolas trembled as his balls drew up tight in Haldir’s grasp, and he released in his mouth. Haldir swallowed the offering down, nursing on him until he was soft and squirming at the sensation. He ignored Legolas’ cries that it was too much, knowing full well that if Legolas didn’t want this, he had no qualms on informing Haldir of the fact. Haldir smirked as Legolas’ cock began to plump in his mouth, the rush of blood pulsing beneath thin skin, quickly bringing his cock back to full hardness.

Pulling back, Haldir let his treat slide from his mouth with an audible pop to rest wet and glistening against Legolas’ tight stomach, which caused him to tremble, the cold air a shock after Haldir’s humid warmth. Dropping down, Haldir nuzzled at Legolas’ smooth balls, drawing them each into his mouth until they were as slick with saliva as his cock. Haldir took in his scent, so strong in this area, breathing in his musk, a scent that was purely Legolas. Pushing Legolas’ legs up, he delved between those spread cheeks, tongue flicking against the tight muscle protecting his depths.

It was Haldir’s turn to be surprised as Legolas decided he had enough of the passive role and hauled Haldir up onto the bed, blanketing his body as seemingly magically slicked fingers wrapped around his neglected cock. They didn’t stay their long though, and at Legolas’ urging, Haldir turned and rose to his hands and knees, exposed to Legolas’ gaze. Legolas didn’t waste time, sinking two lubed fingers into his ass, purposely avoiding his prostate. Moments later, the fingers left and were replaced with something thicker, demanding entrance. Forcing himself to relax, Haldir hissed but welcomed the burn that Legolas’ entrance created.

Sinking in deep, Legolas fell forward, blanketing Haldir’s body with his own, nibbling at his ear, and groaning as Haldir tightened around him in response. Trailing kisses along his jaw, he rocked his hips, and encouraged Haldir to turn his head for a kiss.

Haldir did so with desperation, messy and wet and wanting, pushing back into Legolas’ leisurely thrusts as he unerringly avoided the spot that Haldir so desperately wanted touched.

“Iqista,” Haldir begged, a prayer for more or for respite, he didn’t know.

Taking pity on him, Legolas shifted his hips and suddenly ever thrust dragged the length of his cock across Haldir’s prostate. One arm wrapped tightly around Haldir’s chest, holding them together, Legolas dropped his other to loosely wrap around Haldir’s own hardened flesh, smirking against his mouth, as Haldir tried to rut forward, seeking more friction. But Legolas wasn’t cruel, and tightened his fist, dragging down Haldir’s foreskin and swirling his thumb over the sensitive skin of the exposed head.

Back arching, Haldir dropped his head away from the kiss, disheveled hair falling around his head as he didn’t know whether to thrust forward or back. Every muscle in his body tightened as Legolas suddenly sank his teeth into the thick muscle where neck met shoulder. A cry was torn from him, so loud that he knew that even their human brethren couldn’t miss it, but Haldir didn’t care as pleasure overtook him, coming over Legolas’ pumping fist and dripping down onto the bedding.

Trembling, Haldir’s arms collapsed beneath him as Legolas rose and tightly grasped his hips with slick hands and began thrusting in earnest, seeking his own orgasm. Tightening his muscle, Haldir began milking him, rewarding him with a hiss and a tightening of fingers that would surely bruise. It didn’t take long, it never did when Haldir used this trick (perhaps he should consider teaching Legolas some self control). With a gasping sob, Legolas was coming, filling him with warm spurt after spurt of his essence. And when finally he was spent, Haldir suddenly turned and Legolas collapsed against his chest, breathing hard as he still trembled slightly with the aftershocks of pleasure.

Squirming Legolas moved up so they could kiss soft and deep, and saying so much more than words ever could. Finally with a content sigh, Legolas dropped his head down to burrow into his neck as his snuggled close. Reaching up, Haldir trailed his fingers through silky hair, luxuriating in the moment. The sex, while wonderful, did not compare to this. He knew that too soon he’d have to rise to bathe as certain fluids were already beginning to dry and would soon bring discomfort and itching, and that they both had their responsibilities to oversee.

It was not a hardship, what they were doing, helping to rebuild the region, teaching the humans how to bring life back to the land as they taught them to protect themselves. In such a short time, they would grow old and die. Whatever lay before them, Haldir knew he would endure with Legolas at his side. Oh, how the once so solitary marchwarden had changed.


End file.
